<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fool Me Once, Shame On Me by DilynAliceBlake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472536">Fool Me Once, Shame On Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake'>DilynAliceBlake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Betrayal, Character Study, Drabble, Heartbreak, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, it'd be a breakup if they were ever dating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 01:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswald is freshly betrayed and second chances only ever get people killed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fool Me Once, Shame On Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Have you ever heard of the game two truths and a lie, Ed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’ve-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp smack, not nearly as satisfying as Oswald wishes backhanding this man could be.  He continues his monologue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.  Interrupt me.  Now, lies can be weapons, but this isn’t a game, and I’ve always found that the right truth, wielded properly, can be much more devastating.  So here’s the truth. I loved you. Maybe I even still do, somewhere under all this hate you’ve tried so hard to pour into me. But that doesn’t matter.  What I feel doesn’t </span>
  <b>matter</b>
  <span> Ed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was a dance of missteps and mutual betrayal.  Maybe I was wrong to do what I did, but I did it out of love.  I did it because I cared for you and she was- Irrelevant. I was acting for you.  For us.  But you burned that to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ground</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may feel the same as I did, but there is </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> between us now.  Our past means </span>
  <b>
    <em>nothing</em>
  </b>
  <span>.  You were right from the start, Ed.  Love makes us weak. I’ll know better next time."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>